The Strawberry God
by Insaneauthor050701
Summary: When Yhwach ends the world and Ichigo kills him becoming the most powerful being in the universe, he has nothing to live for so hd commits suicide. Instead of dying, Ichigo is instead thrust into a world much bigger and stranger than the one he is used to courtesy of his zanpakuto.
1. Reborn

**_Author's Note:_** ** _This crossover is something I wanted to do for a while now and it wasn't at the top of my priorities but I got the main idea for this story and I couldn't resist writing it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Dragonball Gt._**

* * *

 ** _The Strawberry God_**

"Waaaaaaahhh!" _This has to be a joke._ Ichigo thought. _A sick twisted joke._ But of course, nothing ever really went Ichigo's way.

For example, Yhwach. Ichigo wanted to stop him. For all intents and purposes he had him dead to rights once that still silver embedded itself in him.

But if course, if you could stop God with a single arrow things would be much different. Yhwach promptly knocked Ichigo out and then absorbed all of reality creating this white space that used to be the universe. When Ichigo woke up and Yhwach told him what happened Ichigo almost lost all fight in him.

Everything he had ever fought for was gone. _I guess that's what got me through._

 _The rage._

From then on his life consisted of him training to kill Yhwach. And for some reason, Yhwach let him. Yhwach didn't go build another universe with him and his Quincies at the center. He just waited. Ichigo didn't care why he waited; he didn't think much except for the sake of training.

It was only until later he realized that the training was something that had to had accumulated all this power and battle experience but had no time to become accustomed with it.

This time he took his time to come into his own power. He mastered his shinigami powers in 50 years and his Quincy powers in another 75- the old man was a sucky teacher- of course to master his Hollow powers it only took a couole weeks. Those were the easiest. Then he learned how to combine them. Once he combined them, he knew he had the power to kill Yhwach.

So the next chance he had, he went to fight Yhwach. They're fight was a bit underwhelming for the last two beings in existence he had to admit.

It was only halfway through the fight that Ichigo realized that he couldn't kill him. Not that he couldn't do enough damage to kill him, it was just that once you become God you can't really die. So Ichigo did the next best thing and absorbed him instead.

Worst mistake of his life (afterlife?).

Of course, now he was the most powerful person in the universe but he was also the only person in the universe. He was now God. So what did he do? It was then that Yhwach's mind finally settled inside his soul.

Yhwach wanted this. The power of God no longer held the power of creation. That was why Yhwach hadn't started a new universe. He didn't have the power of creation. It must've been when he absorbed the Soul King. The power must've been diluted enough and tainted by his soul enough that now it only worked to create destruction. Yhwach basically used him to commit suicide. He just wanted to die.

So why should he be any different? For the first time since Ichigo mastered Zangetsu, he hesitated.

That's how he should have died. He wanted to just let his soul go in peace. Of course that prick wouldn't let him die. So now it seemed like he reincarnated or some shit. He was a baby now anyways.

 _What the fuck King?! You hesitated! Of course I wasn't gonna let us die! Me and the Old Man aren't gonna let you die like that! So we moved your soul._

 _Into a brat?_ Ichigo sighed.

"Oh look honey, he has orange hair! I don't think that comes from either side of the family!" A young man with glasses and a mustache held him up.

 _Yeah you brat. Now we've decided that we're gonna lock away your powers until you can walk. So enjoy your new family and this new universe._

 _Are you grounding me?!_

 _Yup. Also watch out. This universe is a lot stranger than our last. See ya until you can walk!_

 _Well shit._ He felt his powers wean and then taper off. They were still there, just beyond his reach.

"Oh I know!"

 _Please no-_

"Let's name him-"

- _Oh God no!_

 _"_ Strawberry!" What seemed to be his mother held him close.

 _I'm surrounded by idiots._ Despite his apparent loathing of his situation Ichigo actually enjoyed being held by his mother. His mother had nice blonde curls and before he knew it, he was grabbing at them.

"Look he's grabbing at my hair! So cute!" She squealed.

He supposed this wasn't so bad. After all, he was gonna need someone to change his diapers.

* * *

 _Age 721 Home of the Brief's_

"How do you think he's gonna take it Panchy?" "Honestly I don't know. He's always been so independent and unpredictable. Ever since he could walk he's been popping up in places he shouldn't and doing things his way. He even refuses his lessons!" Of course Ichigo couldn't be bothered to hide some traits so when he displayed genius-like (for his age) tendencies to beat up kids twice his age, solve problems of high school level, and display a working knowledge of things not yet explained to him.

"I'll go and get him Panchy, you stay here." Dr. Briefs left the room.

"Why do you need me?" Panchy gasped. "Strawberry, you scared me!" Ichigo stood there solemnly with his arms crossed. He was expecting this. Ever since he started acting out he knew what they would do.

"Honey why don't you come sit next to me and I'll explain." She patted the seat beside her on the couch.

Strawberry stood silently just staring at her.

She sighed. "Well, Strawberry you see-"

"You're going to send me off aren't you? To some boarding school or somewhere they can control me." He scoffed looking at her with dark eyes. "Well I can save you the money and just leave if you want it that badly."

His mother looked near tears. "No! No, not at all! We wanted to talk to you, because... I'm pregnant with your little sister!" She burst into tears.

That was what broke him. He stood there staring in shock as his mother sobbed because of him. _I've been so awful to both of them. They've been nothing but kind and... loving towards me._

 _A sister?_

"I have a sister?" He whispered.. Almost impossibly his mom heard him. "Yes Strawberry, you have a baby sister."

Ichigo froze as images of Karin and Yuzu flashed past him. He remembered when they were born. He remembered the fierce feeling that was born in him the moment he laid eyes on them.

He knew then and there that everything else didn't matter. His past was part of him, but it didn't control his actions. He had a family that he failed to protect. Now he has a new family and let his soul rot for eternity if he lets this family be harmed.

He was a protector first and foremost. The #1 guardian. A shield to those he loves, a sword for those who wish his family harm. An angel to his allies and a devil to his enemies.

Strawberry lunged towards his mother finally accepting her as family in his heart. He wailed and cried begging forgiveness. His hands encircled his mother and he reached within her womb with his reishi. He could feel her.

The bundle of energy that lay like a seed. His baby sister. The world would never be the same.

* * *

After that day, Ichigo really became apart of a family. He had accepted their place in his heart and determined to protect them with his life.

It seemed to the Brief's couple that their son had done a complete 180. Now he was overly obsessed with them and mostly Panchy's safety. He wouldn't even let her walk on her own and made her quit her job to at home and rest. At the same time, he finally let his father set up tutors for all the 'genius-like' qualities he displayed.

As it was, the following months went fairly quick and not much happened. Being five years old again wasn't really his favorite thing. It was incredibly demeaning for people to talk down to him like he might not understand as well. Thankfully his parents and his tutors realized he wasn't normal and treated him as an older person. Besides his lessons and taking care of his mother he found that his father was a successful inventor.

He became interested in that as it was something new. He hadn't done anything with mechanics in his old life at all. By the time he could drive he was already deepy wrapped up in a war. His father was ecstatic to hear that he was interested in his work.

He immediately declared that Strawberry was his protege amd that he would learn all his secrets. He even offered Strawberry a little mustache to emulate his father in the workshop. He politely declined.

There was also something else he was working on. Something to save his loved ones when the worst comes to worst. He had brainstormed with the Old Man and Zangetsu to create a seal based off of Kido. It's purpose would be to seal off the recipient using energy from the Dangai.

This universe didn't have a Dangai so he fashioned one out of his own reishi that converted interdimensional energy to power itself. He figured there were other dimensions and other dimensions meant assholes with some degree of power would eventually try to take over the earth. The Dangai would automatically send the Sleeper after any intruders trying to either enter this universe or cross dimensions.

The only reason the Dangai could feed off interdimensional energy was because there were traces of reishi from a different dimension. He guessed that it might be one of this universe's afterlife realms. The earth's dimension didn't have any natural reishi except for the reishi from human souls. The main source of energy he could sense was a sort of life energy coming from pretty much everything.

Nevertheless the seal used energy from the Dangai to shield the recipient. Theoretically anyways. Hopefully it would be ready by the time the baby was born.

* * *

 _Age 722 West City Hospital_

"Mr. Briefs, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We're doing the best we can but you're going to have to wait in the hallway."

Strawberry snorted and left, wincing at Panchy's screams. _You regret not taking away her pain now?_ Zangetsu cackled.

 _No. It would be troublesome if we were to drawp attention by our mother being the only person to undergo painless childbirth. We already receive attention for being a genius and the heir of Capsule Corp. As much as I hate it... she has to endure this pain._

Strawberry sighed and sat down in the hallway. Being ushered out of the delivery room was just an inconvenience. It was easy enough to just sense the occupants reiryoku. He could easily tell that everything was going well but that still didn't ease his worry.

 _With my luck, anything_ could _happen._

 _Hahaha! With your luck there's probably a meteor headed here right now!_

 _Old man?_ He thought with worry coloring his tone. **You're fine Ichigo. Don't let him get to your head. Besides, even if a meteor broke the atmosphere it would be destroyed by all the satellites you hijacked to protect this location.**

 _Honestly King, if you really wanted this place to be protected you could've just materialised me. Instead you had to go and hire a ton of bodyguards, the best doctors in the world and rent a hospital._

Strawberry blushed. _Well, you know Dad gave me a ton of money for helping out with his work and once I told him what I wanted to use it for, he was all for it._

"AAAAAAAHH! FUCK YOU GARY(Dr. Briefs)! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

There was an eerie silence in the hallway.

Strawberry sighed in relief breaking the silence. He gave a shaky smile towards the door.

"EAAH!" A baby's cries pervaded the silence. Strawberry slowly walked towards the door. His hand settled on the doorknob.

 _Come on Ichigo-_

 **-Abandon your fear-**

 _-Look forward-_

 **-Move forward and never stop-**

 _-You'll age if you retreat-_

 _You'll die if you hesitate._ He finished the words that were inscribed in his soul. _I'm sorry you guys had to do that. To have been through so much just to forget like that... it's unforgiveable yet, I'm still afraid. I don't want to open this door, have her enter my life and then let her be taken away from me._

 **Then don't.**

 _The Old Man's right King. Right now, we have so much power we could stop death itself from ever even coming close to those we c_ _are about._

 **Even if they were to die Ichigo, I wouldn't doubt it to be impossible for us to bring them back.**

 _Okay, I understand. I... I have nothing to fear._

He opened the door and entered the room.

"Strawberry! Come see your little sister." His father called to him.

He walked to the hospital bed and approached his mother. His little sister was wrapped in a white blanket peacefully sleeping.

His mother tiredly smiled at him. "Here, you can hold her." He gently took her from her hands.

 _So small._

Her eyes were closed and he could see her softly breathing. She had a small tuft of blonde hair at the top of her head taking after her mother.

Someone cleared their throat. They all turned around to see a nurse with a clipboard. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

Dr. Briefs turned to the nurse. "Yes! I've decided to call her Tights!"

Strawberry turned to him in shock. "No way. You're completely insane dad." He turned to see if his mother agreed with him but of course she had already passed out under exhaustion.

"We're not naming her after a type of pants!" He hissed at him trying to keep the volume low.

"Let's name her... Luna."

The nurse smiled at him. "Oh that's a wonderful name. I'll check in the morning with your mother to see if she likes it."

Strawberry nodded and she left. He walked back over to his mother and settled Luna in the bed with mother.

He then took a seat in one of the chairs by her bedside. "Wake me up when mom gets up okay?"

Dr. Briefs winked at him. "Of course son."

* * *

 _Hours later, at night._

Strawberry stirred in his seat and looked around the dark. His father was slumped over on the floor near his discarded lab coat and his mom and Luna were both asleep on the bed.

He smirked at his dad and walked over. He laid his father's lab coat over his father's figure. Then he quietly made his way to the bed. He rubbed a hand on Luna's head tenderly.

"Nothing will ever come to harm you." He laid a finger on her chest and murmured an incantation.

A shimmering light sparkled over her chest in the shape of a sideways 8. He called it the Infinite Moonlight Seal. The details were quite complicated but in short, it would protect her.

* * *

 _Age 732, West City High_

Time had just flown by for Ichigo. It was only through his uneventful second childhood that he realized the value of having one. You only got to experience that pleasurable, anxiety-free period once. Or for Ichigo's sake, twice. High school wasn't so much the same. There were still throngs of girls who adored his hair and gangs of guys who didn't. And he still didn't give a fuck.

But for all the things that irked him in this universe's high school, he still enjoyed it. It gave him a sense of familiarity and closeness. He even still went up to the roof for lunch. Just him though, never any friends. He would never replace any of his friends back home. He was stubborn like that.

"Strawberry! Oh, there you are!" He turned around to face the roof stairs that led back into the building. There was a girl standing there around his age. He couldn't quite remember her name- **Laya.**

 _Thanks Old Man._

"Hi Laya, was there something you needed?"

The girl's face reddened as she blushed heavily. _Oh my God he knows my name!_ She quickly averted her eyes and looked at the ground.

"O-oh um, I was sent by the principal to have you go to his office, it's something to do with your mother." There was a silence as she squirmed in embarrassment. "Uh um, Strawberry do you think that uh maybe we could hang out someday?"

"It doesn't have to be a date or anything." She quickly said. "But you know maybe someday we could go on a date?"

-Silence-

"Strawberry?" She finally looked up. There was no one there. _How-? I'm literally standing in front of the stairs, how did he get past me?_

* * *

 _Hahahaha! That was hilarious! Did you see the look on her face when she saw you were gone? Priceless! I didn't know you were missing a heart too!_

 _Old man?_

 _ **I've got it.**_

 _I was just kidding I swear-_

What followed was a series of screams, whimpering and the sound of someone manically laughing.

Strawberry smiled grimly. As soon as Laya said that it was something about his mom he had left. His first reaction was to get Luna from grade school. No doubt she was impatiently waiting for him.

Seeing as how he couldn't go and reveal that he could fly or teleport, as soon as he hit 14 last year he "borrowed" a motorcycle from his father and slightly modified it. He never drove a motorcycle in his last life but then again he never really got the chance to. The motorcycles of this world were mostly hoverbikes or large offroad behemoths.

His motorcycle was styled as a classic 1990 Harley Davidson. Of course those were only aesthetics; he still had a hoverbike mode as well as an offroad mode. Thankfully he didn't have to learn how to drive it as that came with one of his many perks from absorbing Yhwach.

"Strawberry!"

He smiled as he saw his sister standing on the front lawn of her school waving him down. Luna was different from Yuzu or Karin. Very different. But nevertheless it was a good different. Where Yuzu and Karin tried their hardest to not be a burden on him by growing up faster and doing more for him, Luna instead let Ichigo indulge her. Of course he didn't mind; his goal this time around was to keep his family safe and happy.

He drifted to a stop beside her. Other kids would've flinched or moved but not her, she trusted Strawberry more than she did her own parents. "What took you so long Strawberry?! I've been waiting for almost ten minutes!"

Strawberry chuckled and held out a pink helmet for her. "Hop on kiddo, we gotta make good time if we wanna make it." She hmmphed and grabbed the helmet climbing on behind him.

As soon as he felt her hands grab hold of him he gunned it, burning tracks all over the street. Moving through the city at high speeds he cut in between cars, drove through red lights and even took to the sidewalk a few times.

Strawberry was no stranger to the West City Police Department. Long story short, they couldn't cath him, and besides breaking speed limits he never bothered anyone.

"Straaawwberry! Go faaaster!"

He smiled in response. "As you wish."

The reason why Luna wasn't freaking out was because of her belief in her brother. Ever since she had been born, he was there. Always helping her when her parents couldn't, even spoiling her to an obscene amount.

He had never let her down and from the way things looked, he never would.

The motorcycle kicked in response to Strawberry's intent and somehow it went even faster. The world blurred around them for a couple seconds and then stopped abruptly causing Luna jostle against Strawberry.

"Why'd you stop?" She whined. Strawberry smiled and stood up the bike. "Cause we're here."

"Oh, sorry Strawberry." He removed her helmet and then hoisted her off the bike setting her down gently. "It's fine Luna, lets go, we might've already missed the birth." Luna made an 'O' with her mouth and then sprinted into the hospital towing Strawberry behind her.

Luna dragged Strawberry into their mother's room and squealed. She left him at the doorway and crowded their mother. Strawberry walked towards her sparing his traumatized father a single glance.

"Strawberry." His mother tiredly looked up at him. He smiled at her and took hold of her hand. "Hey, mom. Sorry I missed the birth, what's her name?"

'Her' was a small baby in Luna's arms with surprisingly bright blue hair.

"Oh, its fine honey I'm sure that you don't mind missing your father screaming his head off. We named her Bulma."

"Hmmph. I guess it's better than Tights. You can go to sleep mom, I'll watch them." His mom rubbed his hand. "What would I do without my little Berry?" He blushed and leaned down kissing his mom's hand. "You'd be fine mom, now get some sleep."

She closed her eyes leaned her head back.

"Luna, keep it down, mom's trying to sleep." Luna abruptly cut off her cooing at Bulma. "Sorry." She softly whispered. "Do.. do you wanna hold her?" Strawberry held out his hands. "Of course Luna, I'd love to." She gently placed Bulma in his hands. He cradled Bulma holding her close.

"Welcome to the family, Bulma. We're a bit crazy-" He shot a glance at his father-"So I can see you someday leaving us for some space, but I can promise you that no matter where you go, your big brother will protect you."

* * *

 _Midnight_

 _King! Iiiiiii'm baaaaaack! Did you miss me?!_

Zangetsu materialized in the room. Despite the fact that his appearance was soundless the inhabitants of the room started to fitfully move in their sleep.

 _Not really. And get out of your Resurreccion! Just because you think you've suppressed all your energy doesn't mean you have. Your energy is giving them nightmares._

 _What?_

Strawberry sighed. _What_ _the-_

Zangetsu was cut off as he was absorbed into Strawberry.

 _Fuck?! King why'd you do that?!_ Zangetsu screamed at him inside his head.

 _I told you to drop your Resurreccion and you didn't listen. You were literally giving them nightmares just by standing in the room._

He caressed Bulma's face, producing a calming effect on her. _You're lucky you didn't wake her up. If you did I'd have to come in there and show why I'm in control, and you aren't._

 _Nope, that's fine King. I love to fight not be killed over and over by my own powers._

After the last fight they had when Ichigo mastered his powers, Zangetsu had lost his will to fight him. Not that he stopped loving violence and fighting, just fighting Ichigo.

 _So what did you find out there?_

 _Not a whole lota shit honestly. Lotta empty planets, some cavemen planets and one or two with cities. Oh shit, tha's right I found this one planet with a bunch of hollow type aliens- physically I mean. And I ate them. They didn't taste all good. Oh yeah I found out that when we eat people with ahhh what wasit?_

 _Ki._

 _Yeah that. When we eat people or aliens with ki we don't actually get any of their ki. A good thing though is that people with high ki usually have high natural reiryoku._

 _Of course, there's only a couple ways we could actually jncrease our power noticeably. Then again, we don't really need to, there doesn't seem to be any threats at our level._

 _Good. At this rate we'll just be able to live a normal life with our family._

 _Why the hell would you jinx us like that?! You'd think you would learn at some point._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Sorry if this is edited badly. I wanted to get this out fast so I may have rushed through.**_


	2. The First Arrival

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Dragonball or Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super_**

 ** _The First Arrival_**

 _Age 739_

It was just another late work night for Ichigo. After graduating high school and college at the age of 18 Ichigo took over Capsule Corporation for his father. In all honesty, Dr. Briefs had been more than happy to pass it on. It wasn't like he couldn't manage the business side of things, more like he didn't want to. Dealing with all the paperwork and the nagging of the board just gave him a headache.

To the indignation of the board members and the COO, as soon as Dr. Briefs stepped down as CEO, Ichigo was appointed by him as he still held power as the founder.

In his previous life Ichigo would have gone crazy from having to do paperwork. Then again, he had yet to learn patience. Some things only come from time.

Now he didn't let himself get annoyed at it, he only let himself think on the positives. Like when else during the day would he get the chance to be alone and take in the peace and quiet of his office.

 _Oh pleeease King! You know there are other things you'd want to do right now_!

 _Like what?_

 _Like talkin' to a fine-ass chick!_

 _You want me to talk with girls?_

 _Well talkin' wit' 'em is a'ight. I really want ya to bang a couple! Yer what? 150 years old?_

 _Something like that. Around 168 I think._

 _Exactly! All that time an' yer still a fuckin' virgin! Even the Old Man lost his fuckin' V-card!_

 _In my defense that's like a child's age in the Seireitei. And what!? When did the Old Man lose his virginity?! He's been in my head this whole time! Don't tell me you guys...?!_

Zangetsu threw up as the Old Man cleared his throat speaking up.

 **It was during the Zanpakuto Rebellion. I copulated with Haineko. She was very emotional and needed to calm down to fight effectively.**

 _Ha! Even the stiff over here is a man! And yet ya still haven't even been in a relationship! And since ya haven't fucked before, ya know what that means?!_

...

 _That means I'm still an virgin! So if ya can't do it for yourself at least do it for me! Ya don't even know how much that irks me! I'm all yer instincts and shit. So far in this universe we haven't had any good fights, the only power we've taken is the type that don't matter, and girls keep throwing themselves at you to be rejected!_

 _I'm-uh I'm sorry Zangetsu. I didn't realize this had affected you that much. If-if it's for your sake, I guess I can try to engage in a relationship._

 _Yer damn right.. Maybe ya can start wit' yer new secretary._

 _New secretary?_

 _We fired that last one because she was spying on us for the board._

 _That's right. Old greedy bastards. I ain't gonna hit on my secretary though Zangetsu! That's too_ -

 _Knock Knock_

"Mr. Briefs? I've come for my interview for the secretary job." A light feminine voice called out.

 _Speak of the bitch.._

 _Old man..._

 **I've got it.**

 _You won't catch me!_

Ichigo massaged his aching head. Their fighting always gave him a headache and made him feel a bit lightheaded.

"Come in." The doors to his office opened slowly and she stepped through. Ichigo looked down at his messy desk and stacked his stray papers.

"Cheri Moya at your service Mr. Briefs."

"Please Ms. Moya, Mr. Briefs is my father's name. Call me-" He looked up at her and froze. He must have a bigger headache than he thought.

Senna?! The fighting in his head abruptly stopped. _Oh hell naw._

She looked almost exactly like she did when she passed. She wore a black business skirt and a blazer with a white button up and tie. Her dark purple hair was parted in front displaying her large bright amber eyes. She held a black labeless folder to her side that completed her all-work no play attitude.

"Mr. Briefs?" Senna or Cheri Moya as she introduced herself spoke up. He had been staring at her for a bit without saying anything.

"Ichigo. Call me Ichigo." _What the fuck are you doing?!_

"Oh. I thought your name was Strawberry?" Senna asked confused.

 _I DON'T KNOW!_

"Please, Ichigo is what my friends call me."

 _You don't have friends!_

"Forgive my rudeness. May I take a seat?" She motioned to the seat opposite of him.

 _She doesn't know that!_

"Yeah of course, make yourself comfortable." Ichigo propped up his feet on his desk. "Tell me about yourself."

Senna took a deep breath as if calming herself. "Well, I've prepared a resume-" She handed the black folder to him. He accepted it and opened it. "I've worked with Magno Industries, Woden Corporations..." She launched into a detailed experience of her jobs and responsibilities.

Ichigo held the folder open but kept his eyes glued at Senna staring as if she was going to disappear.

 _She obviously doesn't remember me or anything from our universe. Did we do this?_

 **I don't know**.

 **Maybe**.

 _What do you mean maybe?_

 **There's no way to know. This could just be this universe's version of Senna.**

 _So she's not our Senna?_

 **Well there is another theory that I have.**

 _Tell me._

 **Well as you know, we expended a bit of energy to travel to this universe and transplant your soul. Normally when you use energy like that it goes back into the universe and its reincarnation cycle. What if the energy you expended had been part of Senna's soul. Remember, you were a Quincy and Senna was in contact with you when she dissipated her energy was basically sucked into you.**

 **But then there's another problem. Her consciousness was made up of other memories. So how would she be put together with only part of the picture. Yhwach. He absorbed the universe and ALL of its souls except you and in turn you absorbed him. Senna's energy matched your idea of her soul to put together a full picture.**

 _So why is she like this? She used to be so scatterbrained and joyful._

 **Nature vs Nurture. My guess is that she used to be the Senna you remembered in personality, but something happened to her that changed her. You should know something about that. No doubt you would be a vastly different person if Masaki hadn't died that night.**

"And that's it for my job history. My folder contains a list of references that you can-"

Ichigo closed the folder and put it down on the desk. "Tell me about yourself."

"Wha-? But I just-" Senna flustered. "Nah, none of the business crap, you already have the job."

Senna gaped at him in disbelief. "I do?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, now tell me about you. Where did you grow up? Do you have any family? Are you married? Do you have a boyfriend? What are your likes, dislikes?"

Senna blushed. "No, I'm not married. No, I don't have a boyfriend."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. Senna looked away. "I grew up in East City and went to elementary and high school there but went to business school in Tobi City." Her expression went blank. "When I was 7 years old my mother died. Fortunately my father used to be a successful lawyer so we had enough funds to keep me in school."

Ichigo scowled. That was probably what changed her. That's what changed him.

Senna went on describing what her life was like for the next hour and Ichigo patiently listened until the end.

"So, it sounds like I'll be lucky to have you Ms. Moya." Senna smiled and stood. "Uh-I suppose that if I call you Ichigo, you may call me Cheri."

Ichigo cracked a rare smile. "I'll see you on Monday then Cheri." She nodded and left, closing the door on her way out.

Ichigo sighed and stood up. "I need some air." He stepped out to his balcony looking over West City. His office was at the top floor and gave him view of the whole metropolis. It reminded him a bit of his inner world. Except, you know, everything was right side up.

 _D-Do you think this means that they're all out there?_

 _God I hope not. I've already seen enough Aizen and Yhwach that I can imagine._

 **Truthfully I don't know Ichigo. It could be just Senna or all of them. But remember that they won't all be the same. None of them will have their memories of their time with you.**

 _I suppose that would be too much to ask for._

 _Bzzzt*Bzzzt_

His phone vibrated incessantly in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it. _We have a problem. The satellites registered an unknown projectile that crashed into the moon and was set on a collison course with earth. The unknown projectile is likely nonhostile alien as the satellites haven't shot it down yet. Its trajectory puts it in the East Bay near a miniscule island._

 _Old man, I'm sending you to keep an eye on things and trust you to take care of things if they get out of hand. I'll be coming soon._

 **Of course. Leave it to me.**

* * *

 _East Bay, near Omori's Island_

Zangetsu arrived a mere five minutes prior to the crash and hid among the shadows. He chose the highest point of vantage, which happened to be a rocky hill with small trees scattered over it. Of course if anyone saw him they would probably be stunned by how cool he looked. A cloaked man with windswept hair and sunglasses that glinted ominously in the moonlight.

Yeah... Badass.

Zangetsu's thoughts were disturbed by the crash of the projectile. It was an odd oblong shape with a flat base and a curved top. There was a bubble near the front indicating a pilot and it had appendages protruding from the base. There was a large pipe angled behind the bubble that resembled an antennae.

As it descended it made a high pitched keening noise. The noise attracted the sole inhabitant of the island. The old man got up from his home's doorstep and walked closer to his pier gazing at the vessel.

"What the- what is that?!" The old man uttered in exclamation.

SHUMPSHH!

The ship hit the water and sunk below the surface. "It crashed!" The old man gasped. Where the alien vessel sunk there was an area of sizzling bubbling water.

He ran up to the edge of his dock. "It's too dark.. if I take my boat out the monster shark will get me for sure."

ZSSHH!

"There it is! Whoever that is is about to be eaten." Zangetsu cocked an eyebrow. That was an impressively large shark. It's probably able to swallow the ship whole.

SHAAA!

Just as it seemed the shark reached the ship's position the ship burst from the water. It sped across the water towards the dock spraying water like a speedboat.

Zangetsu frowned and then noticed the alien at the back of the ship pushing it. It had small humanoid features but had light blue skin and wore some kind of purple uniform with a white vest. According to his estimates the being was using Ki to accomplish this seemingly impossible feat and not its alien physiology.

"Wha-? How?" The old man spluttered. The alien pushed his ship past the dock and up the ramp. It picked the ship up over its head the alien's small stature making the feat seem even more impressive.

The alien set the ship down and the old man shuffled over. "Hey!" He yelled catching its attention. Zangetsu readied himself to step in. He would be able to incapacitate the alien in the blink of an eye if it was hostile.

The alien pivoted and crouched looking very defensive. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!"

The old man glared at him and and put his hands on his hips. "Those are my lines you blue egghead!"

The alien straightened and put a hand to his chin. He stared at the old man intently. "You must be an Earthling."

The old man looked at him questioningly. "An earthling? Well, whatever you are, I'm surprised that you got away from the monster shark."

It cocked its head. "Monster shark?"

The old man nodded gravely. "Yes. Ever since he appeared in these waters he's been wrecking any tourism by sinking their boats or eating them. He even makes it hard for me to get to the mainland."

He took a step closer to the alien's vessel. "This is a very foreign-looking vessel, where are you from?"

The alien deadpanned. "Foreign? Isn't it obvious? I'm an alien!"

The old man gaped. "Huh?"

It jumped springing into action and struck a very dramtic pose. "But nevertheless! I am no ordinary alien! I am a chosen super elite among the super elites that protect this galaxy! A galactic patrolman!"

The old man stared at the crazy alien thing skeptically. "Now ain't that somethin'. Well alien thing person whatever, you're gonna have to take your alien ship and get off my island!"

The galactic patrolman shook his head. "No can do, elderly homosapien."

"What'd you call me?"

"Elderly homosapien."

"The proper common term is human."

The patrolman postured. "My apologies elderly hoo-mon."

The old man sighed. "Just call me Omori."

The alien nodded stiffly. "Call me the super elite of super elites! Jaco!" He posed again.

Omori sweatdropped. "Okay, anyways, what do you mean you can't?"

Jaco shrugged. "My spaceship is severely damaged. I cannot go anywhwhere." Omori rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that. I'll take a look at this thing."

Jaco's eyes widened. "You're good with machines?"

"I'm an engineer. As soon as I fix this though I want you to leave. I despise humans."

"Amazing! It is only right that a super elite like myself receives super elite luck!"

Omori walked to the back of the ship and opened up the 'hood' of the spaceship.

"...hu? Just what is this? I've never seen this before!" Omori looked at Jaco weirdly. "What?" Omori approached him. "Hold still..." Omori seized Jaco's face and pulled at it. "W-What are you doing?! Stop that!" Jaco retreated holding his face in fear of Omori.

Omori gaped looking at him. "I thought you were wearing some kind of mask; but that's your real face!"

Jaco gasped and huffed feeling very offended. "Of course it is! That was exceedingly rude!"

"You're really an alien?!"

"I am no ordinary alien! I am a super-"

"Yeah, yeah I get that. But why did you come to earth? What's ypur purpose?"

"My official super elite duties of course!"

"How did you crash then?"

Jaco's blue face darkened a bit as if he was flustered. "I-uhh I was watching a uuhh a video and crashed into the moon."

Omori concealed a smile. "That's not very super elite is it?" He sighed. "I'll look over the machine in the morning but I'm not especially confident. You can stay the night at my house seeing as there are no other humans living here."

"Thank you."

Omori led Jaco into his home and set up a futon. "I have left over stir fried vegetables. Are you hungry?"

Jaco crossed his arms. "I would like cheese and milk." He demanded. "Those are the closest items of food that resemble my native planet's food."

Omori walked to his fridge. "You've got some freakin' nerve pal. I have milk but not cheese so that'll have to do." He poured a glass out for Jaco.

"How do you know of food from our planet? And how do you know our language?"

"Scout robots. We've sent them to earth since ancient times and they send us all types of information. One in every hundred-thousand flies on earth is a scout robot of the Galactic Patrol."

Zangestu scowled. That was a problem. **Ichigo did you get that?**

 _Unfortunately. I don't like this. We should've expected this contingency. I'll equip the Project Crimson Princess modules to deal with this. It's so troublesome having to deal with things like this._

 **Well it's necessary to do this if we want to stay relatively unnoticed. Despite this earth's seemingly lack of spiritually sensitive souls someone would notice if we blanketed the earth in our reiatsu.**

 _Keep an eye on this Jaco. I don't trust him and I don't like the tone he takes with Omori._

 _Wow King! I don't remember you being this protective!_

 _Well I didn't have to worry about aliens coming down to kill humans before. This is my fucking planet and you can bet your ass that I'm in a position to do something about it._

 _Ya damn right! We're the king of this planet and nobody with brains is gonna fuck with us!_

 _I'll be arriving soon Old Man._

"I'll be sleeping over here." Omori motioned to his own bed.

Jaco nodded and removed his own white garments. "Good night Omori." He laid beneath his covers.

Zangetsu faithfully kept watch even as they slept but it was only 30 minutes later when he sensed Jaco getting up.

Jaco put his armor back on and left the house. Zangetsu melted into the shadows and reemerged outside on his perch.

Jaco was outside by the dock crouching in a diver's pose. Zangetsu raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Jaco jumped leaping over the dock and diving into the water.

He seemed to be antagonizing the monster shark with little to no fear. The monster shark took notice of him and charged him its black merciless eyes gleaming in malice.

Jaco turned to the side and clasped his hands together for an overhead strike. The shark opened its maw revealing countless fangs.

Jaco swung down knocking the monster shark down into the murky depths of the ocean. The shark didn't come up and Jaco swam back to the island.

Jaco had broken the monster shark's neck with a single blow.

After Jaco killed the shark he ran around doing a lot of stuff that made Zangetsu question his sanity. Thankfully at some point he went inside and rummaged around the house curiously. Eventually he sat down to watch tv and stayed there until morning came.

Omori yawned loudly and stretched as he got up. He noticed Jaco at the tv and blinked his eyes blearily. "...How long have you been up?"

Jaco kept his eyes glued to the screen as he answered. "I slept for 30 minutes."

Omori's eyes widened. "Only 30 minutes?!"

"I ran around the island and sang the Galactic Patrolman anthem. I even read some of your books in to stem off the encroachment of what you call boredom."

Omori shook his head. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I also killed that monster shark in the water."

Omori scoffed. "You? Now I know you're joking." Jaco promptly stood and pushed Omori out the door despite his protests.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! W-Wait is that..?" There, laying on its back was the monster shark's floating corpse.

"WHAAAAAA? HOW?!"

Jaco crossed his arms. "You are now indebted to me hooman. Now fix my spaceship."

"While that was very barbaric, I appreciate the gesture." They began to walk over to Jaco's spaceship.

"The news was filled about a primitive spaceship and a famous starlet."

Omori scoffed. "Since Capsule Corp's recent success in outer space travel, other organizations such as the Space Agency have been losing funding. They're desperately trying to regain relevance in this new space age that Capsule Corp has ushered in. If they're not careful though that girl is most likely to be involved in some kind of accident."

"WOAH! What are those moving things!?" Jaco pointed at the ground. Omori cocked an eyebrow. "Those are roaches."

Jaco made an 'O' with his mouth and nodded.

"Anyways, lets take a look at this spaceship." Omori examined its outer appearance before taking a look inside a pried open panel.

"Well, I don't really understand the mechanics all that much, but besides the hull I believe there is slight damage to the engine."

"Can you repair the damage?"

"It seems that earthlings are as worthless as we have been informed." Omori narrowed his eyes at Jaco and ubeknownst to them a certain zanpakuto's scowl grew deeper.

"I came all the way here to help the humans but I have yet to find a reason to do so."

 **Do you hear this guy Ichigo?**

 _Unfortunately._

 _Can we kill him King? All it would take is a bit of force applied in a way his body isn't supposed to move._

 _No. Keep him alive. I'll talk to him soon._

"You came to help?" Omori's question drew the attention of Zangetsu once more.

"The radar system at our headquarters caught the signature of a projectile leaving a planet of brutal aliens!" Jaco posed wildly. "When we calculated its route and speed, we found out that it will reach esrth around this location in three days at 10:00 A.M."

Jaco spun changing his pose.

"A fearsome alien is aboard that vessel! It is my duty to defeat that alien and save the earthlings!"

"I don't really want to know why you did the poses.. But what were the poses for?"

Jaco shrugged. "There was a lot of dialogue so I thought the movements would spice things up."

"I was going to save the earthlings but I'm not very impressed so I might just use this." He pulled out a small capsule with a button on it.

"What's that?"

"This is an extinction bomb. Once I press this it will wipe out only humans from this planet."

Omori gaped. "What?! Wipe out only humans?!"

 _Zangetsu?_

 **It's doubtful. I predict a 10% chance he's telling the truth. Seeing as how he was unfamiliar with the human race it's not very likely that he was able to design a virus that selectively kills humans. Adding to that he wouldn't be sure of its effectiveness without testing and I'm positive he hasn't conducted any on earth since we were born. Conversely I can't be sure of anything before our birth.**

 _Can I please kill him?_ Zangetsu practically whimpered.

 _I trust you Old man. Leave him be. If he goes to press the button then prevent that by any means necessary._

"You can't do that! I-If you do that then I can't fix your spaceship!"

"Oh, I guess you're right. I'll have to wait until you finish then."

Omori rolled his eyes. "Anyways I need you to move the ship under that shed." He motioned to it. Jaco nodded. He hefted the ship up balancing the edge on his hands. He walked over to the shed gently setting it down.

"That's right. Put it down slowly. Okay that's perfect!"

Jaco ignored him and looked away from the island towards the water. "Someone's coming."

Omori looked where Jaco was staring at. "...But I don't see anyone. People hardly ever visit this island anyways."

"Don't underestimate the eyesight of a super elite!" Jaco posed while pointing in the distance at the slowly growing dot in the distance.

"If they found out you landed here... it's going to create havoc if they discover you're from outerspace!"

"Hide somewhere! Quick!" Omori looked around confusedly as he hadn't noticed Jaco's disappearance.

The unexpected boat parked at the edge of the dock and three people disembarked. The first who stepped out had an almost expectant air of authority and glasses that glinted brightly. His suited attire matched the other two, a woman clutching a binder and another who seemed to be there as a guard.

The one who was in charge marched towards Omori. "Nice to meet you. You must be Omori, the lone resident of this island. I am Katayude and I represent the Government Police."

Omori gaped. "G-Government police?! What are you doing here?"

The man waved his question away. "Let me get straight to the point."

"This island and the waters belong to the Capital and we would like you to leave peacefully. This island is going to become a resort for politicians."

Omori scowled. "'You can't just come in and take the island! I've been here this whole time tending to it!"

"Mr. Omori, this is our island. So far we have allowed you to live here. That is no longer the case. I will give you one week. If you do not wish to be taken off this island by force or be arrested, please leave by that deadline. That is all I have come to say, goodbye."

They boarded their boat and disembarked leaving a disheartened Omori.

Omori sighed as Jaco reappeared. "Don't worry Jaco, they weren't here for you."

Jaco nodded. "I know, my galactic receivers can detect an ant burping at 300 meters. I just hope you can complete my ship in a week. That guy was a jerk though."

Omori frowned. "He's right though. I don't own this island."

Jaco picked up a small stone. "I'll teach him a lesson." Jaco turned to the retreating ship and threw his stone.

It disappeared in the distance and over the horizon presumably hitting the boat. "Omori I want you to fix my ship as soon as you can." Omori nodded and walked back towards the shed.

"Good luck Omori!"Jaco called.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: sorry about this small chapter but I wanted to make this first story arc an actual multi-chapter arc. Even so this arc is only gonna be 3 or 4 chapters. I'm not sure if you could tell but I don't really like Jaco all that much. Because a lot of things don't really match up if you read the manga. Basically I didn't like a lot of things in it but im working with it to make it match up better with my story. Sorry if Jaco is your favorite character or something weird like that. But this is Ichigo's story and you'll see that soon.**_

 _ **Oh if the whole Senna thing is confusing here's another short explanation. Basically Ichigo has absorbed every soul and all of existence. When he's in this different universe that doesn't have reiatsu it's pretty much impossible for his reiatsu to not escape when he excercises his powers like when making the Dangai. His reiatsu immediately enters the reincarnation cycle albeit a different one than the Bleach universe. So basically it just happened to be Senna's energy that was expended and entered the universe.**_

 ** _Aka my bullshit (it's for the plot!) Way to get Bleach character(s) to meet in this new universe. I wouldn't mind seeing what characters you guys want to see in this new universe._**

 ** _-Insaneauthor050701_**


	3. Greetings From Earth, Now F Off

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Dragonball or or Dra- basically any of the Dragonball universe stuff ok?**_

 _ **Greetings from Earth, Now F*** Off**_

"Are you sure that I look okay?" Jaco asked emotionlessly. Jaco was garbed in a full body overcoat with a fedora looking strangely like some kind of western P.I. Omori had since discovered the problem with Jaco's ship and they knew what was needed to repair it. The ship needed at least 8 ounces of a rare element called sky gold. It was extremely valuable and 8 ounces of it would cost them around 19 million yen.

Since they had no immediate solution to their problem Omori decided to set out on a food run to the East Capital and Jaco, wanting to come, needed a disguise. "It's fine Jaco, there are plenty weird-looking people in the Capital. Just don't raise too much of a commotion and you'll be fine."

Omori and Jaco left in Omori's boat and arrived on the docks of the East Capital in less than an hour.

"Haha, you call this a capital?"

Omori glared up from the ropes he was securing to the docks. "Shut up, humans are still developing."

A couple minutes later both individuals were walking down one of the crowded streets in the city. "Omori, this is insane! There's so much crime everywhere!" Jaco's hand was twitching like crazy as he was barely restraining himself from drawing his weapon and enforcing his justice.

Omori sighed. "I know Jaco, just take it easy."

Jaco grit his teeth. "B-But they're littering and violating so many public safety laws! We should just blow this city up!"

Omori gaped and turned back to Jaco. "What?!"

"What? It's a perfectly good solution to many problems."

"You can't just blow up what you don't like Jaco. There are good people here too." Jaco frowned. "Fine, then I'll try to restrain myself."

Not a minute later a man on a motorbike passed them and snatched up a purse from an older lady nearby.

"Alright, Omori I can't ignore that." Omori ran a hand through his few strands of hair. "Alright Jaco, just don't kill him please." Jaco unholstered his gun and pointed it at the retreating thief. Just as his finger came down on the trigger a hand closed down on the barrel.

"I would rather you didn't." The newcomer spoke. Jaco looked up at the human who had dared stop him from firing and froze. Omori gasped.

The man appeared very young somewhere between 18 and his early twenties. He had bright blazing orange hair that reached his neck and was built lean and strong. He had a pitch black suit on contrasting starkly with the environment. But that wasn't what drew Jaco's attention. The man's brown eyes were locked onto Jaco and gave off a pressure that he had never felt before.

"I don't know or care about the rules from wherever you came but when you step foot on MY planet you will bend to my rules, understand?"

"H-How did you-?"

 _Crunch_

The barrel of Jaco's gun groaned as it was crushed.

"Understand?"

Jaco looked from the gun to the man before nodding frantically. "A-Affirmative."

The man took his hand off the gun and motioned down the street where the thief had taken off. "You should have more faith in humans." A pair of law enforcement officers had the thief on the ground and were currently returning the purse.

Jaco shook in fear and nodded. "Yes sir."

The man removed his hand and the atmosphere took a 180 as he flashed a smile at them. "Now how can I help you Mr. Alien?"

"Y-You're Strawberry Briefs! You're the youngest CEO of all time and the most successful business mogul at the top of Capsule Corp! You're even famed for some of Capsule Corp. greatest inventions! I read your paper on Spatial Contraction and I was blown away!"

Strawberry raised an eyebrow at the man. "And you're Dr. Tokunoshin Omori. I believe I attended your last speech at Orkin University. It was on the consequences of youth yes? More philosophical opposed to the rest of your work but it was aptly appropiate at the time I suppose."

"Mr. Briefs, if you'll excuse me but how are you here?"

Starwberry smiled at him. "I know a lot of things Dr. Omori. Just know that not a lot of things can happen on the planet that I don't know about."

"Uuhm M-Mr. Briefs you said that you could help us?" Jaco finally spoke up working past his seemingly irrational fear of the man.

"That is correct. Now I know Dr. Omori here, but you are an unknown. What's your name?"

Jaco saluted the man standing ridgidly straight. "I am Jaco of the super elite force that protects others. I am a Galactic Patrolman!"

Strawberry snorted. "Alright, now why are you here and what do you need?"

Jaco scowled. "On my way here my ship's autopilot had a uhhh a glitch! Yeah a glitch! And it made me collide into your moon. The crash damaged my ship and sent me down to your planet."

Omori spoke up. "Specifically we need an element called Sky Gold. It serves as a sort of power source for his ship. We need at least 8 ounces."

Strawberry folded his arms thinking. "I should be able to get my hands on some. Hmmm. Tell you what, I'll go get some Sky Gold and you do me a favor and we'll call it even."

Omori sweated slightly wondering what in the world he needed them to do that he couldn't do himself. "What do you need us to do?"

"Well you see my dear baby sister Luna is in town and she's in some trouble. I would of course rush in and help her but you see i promised her i would give her space and she'd be pretty mad if she saw me here. Just go help her and let her tag along or whatever. I'll find you guys later. "Oh and Jaco don't blow anything up."

With that Strawberry walked away before seemingly disappearing into the crowd.

"M-Mr. Briefs how are we supposed to-? Oh he's gone. How are we supposed to know where his sister is?"

"Don't touch me!" They both turned to the other as they heard a girl yell from nearby. "That's a crazy coincidence..." Omori said.

"I said don't touch me!" Jaco sprung into action quite literally jumping over to the distressed woman. She was surrounded by 4 rough looking men with swords and guns. One had the girl's wrist in hand qnd seemed to be threatening her.

Jaco landed loudly in front of the group. "Stop there fiend! How dare you assault a woman!"

He threw his coat and hat off dramatically. "You have provoked the ire of a galactic patrolman! Cease and you may be left unharmed!"

The thug who had the woman's wrist let go and sauntered over to Jaco towering over him by at least two heads. "Beat it shorty!" The man kicked at Jaco intending to knock him down.

"Haah!" Jaco batted the leg aside and punched visciously burying his fist in the enemy's gut.

The thug was thrown back and passed out immediately hitting the floor. The other criminals snarled and drew their swords charging at Jaco. Jaco spun into them and knocked them out haphazardly throwing their bodies away.

 **BANG!**

Jaco moved at inhuman speeds and caught the bullet headed at him. He turned and glared at the downed thug who had drawn his gun. He was sweating profusely in fear.

Jaco menacingly walked over and chopped at the man's head soundly knocking him out.

"Hey!" Jaco turned in surprise at the pair of officers sprinting his way. "Stop right there!" Jaco gaped in shock. "Wha-" The woman burst into motion grabbing Jaco's arm. "Follow me!"

She then ran off with Jaco in tow. Omori just noticing their disappearance dashed off as well following. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Omori panted from atop Jaco's back as they reached their destination, an old parking building's roof. "Why are you tired? I'm the one doing all the work." Jaco grumbled. "We can't all be ridiculous aliens that can toss around boulders!"

The woman that lead them here turned and giggled at their bickering. Omori smiled sheepishly. "Um, thank you for helping us out there." The girl smiled. "It should really be me thanking you. You saved me Mr. Alien."

"No prob- Wait Wha? Alien?" She laughed. "I'm not stupid, there's no way you would've been able to do that if you were human. You caught a bullet for crying out loud." Jaco sighed putting Omori down. "She found out."

Omori sputtered while Jaco shook her offered hand. "I'm Luna Briefs." Luna was a short blonde with loose clothing and a colorful oversized rasta cap. Jaco jumped and posed with his arms above his head. "I am Jaco a Super Elite of the Galactic Patrol!"

Unfortunately Jaco's jump took him to the edge of the roof giving the scattered policemen searching the city, a clear view of their suspect. Jaco realized this too late as he froze. "I think they saw me."

"Hey! There he is!" Men from down below yelled up. The police in the vicinity ran and stormed the building sprinting up the stairs. "They're coming up quick!" Luna yelled. Jaco stepped down from his perch and grabbed hold of both Omori and Luna. "Hold on!" Jaco's boots lit up and the trio flew through the air propelled by the ailen technology.

Not a moment later they touched down at the dock where their boat was. Omori took a wobbling step away from Jaco. "Since when could you do that?" Luna stepped away from Jaco as well looking down in wonder at the rocket boots. Jaco folded his arms. "Always, I just try to save it for an emergency because I can only use it once."

Omori boarded their ship and started to set about undocking from the pier. "Thank you Luna, you really saved us back there but here is where we must part. Please, I must ask you to keep the existence of Jaco a secret."

Luna frowned. "Take me with you." Omori frowned. Strawberry didn't say anything about this before. I don't doubt his ability to find us, but would he be okay with us taking his sister with us?

"Really we shouldn't-"

"Or I might spill something about Jaco unintentionally..."

Omori flinched. I guess she gets something from Strawberry. He sighed. "I guess it would be alright for now. What about your family young lady?"

Luna blinked. "Well... they'll be fine with it. There's one who will care, but he can't control me."

"Alright then, welcome aboard."

They set off in a few short minutes making their way to the island under the strangely bright moon. "Hey Gramps, are you an alien too?" Omori scoffed at his title. "No, I'm all human unfortunately for this old body."

"Hmm. Jaco, why are you here anyways? Are you some kind of scout for an invading alien army?!" She seemed way too excited to match what she was saying. "No, of course not. I already said, I am a Galactic Patrolman."

"Oh, sorry I got carried away by my imagination. I'm an aspiring author you know. I'm just traveling right now though, looking for material to use in my book. But anyways, why are you here?"

"Well, I was carrying out my duties faithfully as a Galactic Patrolman-"

"He was watching tv." Omori interjected.

"When suddenly, I was attacked by space pirates!-"

"He crashed into the moon."

"And I undertook an emergency landing on this planet." Jaco glared at Omori who shrugged. "That part is true."

Jaco looked back at Luna. "Anyways, while repairs to my ship have been done, we need an element called Sky Gold to power my ship."

Omori scowled. "It's extremely expensive and rare to come across."

"How much?"

"We need at least 8 ounces of it, and that alone is 19,000,000 yen." Luna gaped. "W-Wow."

"Even if I used up everything I have, We wouldn't be able to procure a single ounce."

The rest of the ride was silent. Jaco wasn't giving up hop though. Strawberry had promised them enough Sky Gold for him to get home and he was sure it would be possible for the mysterious Earthling.

* * *

They docked at the island not too long after. They dismounted the boat as a group walking up to Omori's home. "I have to warn you, my house isn't the most luxurious." Luna smirked. "That's alright, I'll survive."

They entered Omori's small home and Jaco came in turning the tv on. Luna looked around the house. "Wow, you were right, you don't live in luxury. And don't take that the wrong way, I know plenty of people happy living like this. It's not the size of the home or the expensive items inside that make a home, but the size of the heart of the people inside."

Omori raised an eyebrow at her. "Who said that?"

Luna frowned. "I did. I'm not some stuck up ditzy blonde you know."

Omori scratched his head. "I'm sorry for being so abrasive. I don't like humans so much and I'm not used to being so social."

Luna grinned. "It's alright, I understand what I must seem like at first glance."

 _Tonight around eight o'clock four men were attacked in capital Ward 32._

Omori and Luna looked at the tv seeing a breaking news report.

 _According to an eyewitness, the assailant was small in physique and about four foot nine. He was also wearing something that looked like a mask on his face. The police have decided to call the assailant "Mask Man" and are searching desperately for him._

Jaco jumped from his seat in front of the tv. "They're calling me Mask Man?! That's such an awful name!" He stormed out of the house grumbling. Luna laughed and Omori cracked a rare smile at their strange friend. "That's really what he's worried about."

* * *

"Aaaand that should do it! All we need now is the Sky Gold that Strawberry will provide when he finds us."

Jaco sighed. "if he's able to." Omori crossed his arms from on top of Jaco's ship. The two were working on repairs while Luna was away food shopping in the capital. "You really doubt that man? He's one of the most powerful men in the world fiscally and somehow his actual strength was able to crush your gun like it was tin."

Jaco shivered and shook his head. "No not really. That mysterious man does make it seem simple. If I didn't know any better I would think he was your planet's king."

Omori seemed to sink into his thoughts. "King? No not yet. But with the power he is amassing rapidly it does seem as if he rivals most world leaders at this point."

Jaco stood and looked toward the horizon. "Hey, she's back!"

They both went to the dock helping Luna unload. "Wow! You got a lot of stuff!" Jaco exclaimed carting off a large box. Luna smiled while handing Omori a few bags. "Of course! I wasn't just gonna get what you asked for. You can't just live off of cheese and milk."

Jaco looked up in surprise. "You can't?"

"Of course not! Oh and before I forget, I got this as a last thank you." Luna gave a small box to Omori who opened it tentatively.

"This is-!"

"Sky Gold!" Luna exclaimed. "It only cost me 3,000,000 yen!" Her smiling face unexpectedly turned downcast suddenly. "Just kidding, I actually just used up all of my allowance."

Omori smiled at her. "Thank you. I uhh I hate to say it but this won't be enough to fuel the ship at all."

"Yeah I know, but it should be enough to get your communicator working right?"

Jaco and Omori gaped and looked at each other. "Th-That's right, Jaco would you be able to get in touch with them?"

Jaco jumped in excitement. "Yeah! Of course, let's go!"

A few short minutes later and Omori had the Sky Gold installed. "It should be all set now Jaco. Fire it up."

Jaco hopped in his ship and turned it on creating a loud noise as the various functions turned on. Omori and Luna stepped back as Jaco flew the ship up crashing through Omori's shed. He piloted it in a circle and set it down a few yards away.

Jaco hopped out on top of his ship as they walked over. "Sorry about the shed Omori." Omori shook his head. "Don't worry about it, let's see if the communicator works."

Jaco hopped in keeping the cockpit open. He switched the radio on. "This is Patrolman number 34, Jaco. Headquarters, come in." Only static came through. "Headquarters, come in." Once again only static answered Jaco.

"Jaco, this wouldn't happen to be your antennae would it?"

Jaco turned back towards Luna who was pointing to a large busted metal pipe looking structure. "Cause it looks broken."

Omori inspected the antennae as Jaco looked on nervously. Omori sighed. "I don't think I can fix this. I have no idea what it's made of and how exactly it works."

 **Whooosh!**

They all turned in shock as a large pitch black seaplane looking vehicle swooped in and landed in the water near the dock. "What is that?" Omori asked in astonishment. Luna pouted. "My brother.."

The seaplane opened up and true to Luna's words, Strawberry appeared holding a steel suitcase. He walked out and looked over at them his expression as hard as stone. Then he saw Luna.

"LUNA!" Strawberry literally materialized in front of his sister and hugged her legs comically as she blushed furiously and tried to kick at him. "Stop it! You're so weird!"

Strawberry wailed as he was kicked in the face. "But I missed you so much! Your big brother missed his sweet baby sister with all his heart!"

Omori's eye twitched and Jaco flinched at the bizarre sight.

Eventually Strawberry calmed down and his demeanor took another 180 as he cleared his throat. "Ok, Omori, Jaco, I have the Sky Gold as promised." He handed Omori the suitcase and he peeked inside nearly blinding himself from the glow of the Sky Gold.

"Wow! You really followed through, and for such a small task too." Strawberry beamed. "Of course. There's not much that can escape me."

Luna was obviously confused by their familiarity and decided to confront her brother. "Strawberry, how do you know each other? And what task are they talking about?"

Strawberry froze. "Uhh well you see my dear baby sister-"

Luna held up a hand. "Wait a second, there's no way! Did YOU send them to save me?!"

"WAAAAAHH!" Strawberry sobbed as he hugged Luna's ankles. "Forgive me baby sister! Please my princess!"

Luna's face darkened as she grew angry. "Grrr..."

"YOU DUMMY!"

* * *

After Luna calmed down Strawberry announced that he was leaving and taking Luna with him to her dismay.

"But Strawberry, I don't wanna goooo." Luna whined.

"Sorry Luna, but I can't budge on this you promised that you would be part of the rocket demonstration."

Omori gasped. "Luna, there's no way you're the mysterious famous idol apart of the rocket launch is there?"

Luna smiled morosely. "Unfortunately yes, I used to be an idol full time but I matured and have since grown to dislike that type of thing. Only problem is, my contract doesn't end until I turn 18 in a few months."

"Strawberry you can't let her on that rocket, there's no way it's safe!" Omori pleaded.

"I know." Omori looked at him in shock. "Y-You do?"

Strawberry nodded. "Of course." He rubbed Luna's head. "This is concerning my dear sister, I'm obviously aware that the rocket isn't ready yet. But nonetheless she has to go. That doesn't mean I'll just let her get hurt though. There are things in place to prevent tragedies such as these. You'll see, just watch the launch later today."

Omori nodded slowly. "If you say so Mr. Briefs."

"One last thing. Jaco I would like you gone as soon as possible, **understood**?" That last word was filled with powerful hostile intent that reminded Jaco of the first time he met the mysterious human.

"Strawberry!" Luna's tone was shocked at Strawberry's malicious manner. "You don't understand Luna. Jaco isn't human. He won't understand human problems and I doubt he can even feel emotions like we can. You could never become friends with someone like **that**."

Jaco stood still and stayed silent for once.

"Now, let's go Luna." Strawberry turned and walked to his ship, Luna in hand who sent a single apologetic look back as they departed.

The seaplane took off as fast as it landed creating a gust of wind that knocked into Jaco and Omori.

"Omori, we should go fix the ship now." Jaco turned and walked back not even possessing a vestige of his characteristic enthusiasm. Omori looked sadly at him and followed sighing.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** How did you guys like it?! What is Ichigo planning for the rocket? What's going to happen with Jaco and Omori? Why did Ichigo act like that? hahahaha the joys of being an evil writer like myself are many. That said this chapter was pretty short (depressed face) Sorry but its hard to make these chapters even this long when the material for these chapters are so short themselves. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and everyone is having a great year so far! The only thing I hate about the new year is because for basically all of January and most of February all the gyms in the area are packed with people trying to make this the year they change or whatever. like good for you if you keep at it, but I've found that a lot of people just disappear after a while. So basically Ichigo's personality in this was him trying to be a big brother/father figure to his little sisters. I mean not gonna lie Isshin was a pretty terrible dad, but he was Ichigo's only idea of what a dad should be._

 _-Insaneauthor050701_


End file.
